


the little ways i say i love you

by notavodkashot



Series: Terms and Conditions Apply [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Marriage of Convenience, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot
Summary: It's not that Prompto doesn't think Nyx is capable of functioning on his own for two whole days.It's just that he worries, sometimes.





	the little ways i say i love you

Prompto loved spending the weekend with Noct over at his place. Just. Two full days of videogames and great food - amazing food, if Ignis dropped by and they had to lay down the takeout - and just. Hanging out with his best friend and allowing himself two days to forget about every single stressful thing in his life at the time. It was great.

But he couldn’t just… leave Nyx hanging. They were a team, after all. They both had work and schedules and things to fuss with, and the upkeep of their apartment was evenly split just for the sake of not living in filth. Prompto always made sure all his chores for the weekend were taken care of before he left, and then he walked around the apartment one last time, post-it block in hand and pen in the other, ready to note any last minute bits because Nyx…

Nyx was a bit scatterbrained, honestly, and Prompto found it unbearably cute in the weirdest ways, so he tried not to think about it right up until it was time to leave, and then he had to make sure Nyx was set up for the weekend.

So Prompto went about putting all the usual, obvious reminders: what order to eat or throw out the leftovers in the fridge, what basket had laundry to wash and which one had laundry to put away, things that needed paid or delivered that weekend, that kind of thing.

Then he went back and did it, again, because Nyx…

God, Prompto loved Nyx - he’d made peace with this fact around the third month married to the git - but Nyx was an  _idiot_ sometimes. Re-laundry clean laundry and eat expired food kind of idiot. Someone had to keep an eye on him. And if that someone had to be Prompto… well, there was a reason he married the git. (Prompto ignored the fact him marrying Nyx had nothing at all to do with looking after his hopelessly short attention span and everything with scamming their insurance company out of a significant amount of money, not to mention getting Prompto a nationality that would stick.)

He took a shower, after he was done and changed into comfy clothes once he came out. He took a look at his bag and the stuff he’d packed for the weekend and nodded.

All good.

…but maybe he should go back and check one last time, that he got everything.

Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [DW](https://notavodkashot.dreamwidth.org/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/notavodkashot), if you'd like.


End file.
